Delicious Shots
by Stilinchester
Summary: This is a Dallison(Derek Hale/Allison Argent) and Stydia(Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin) Story. Will do best to post every weekend!
1. Chapter 1

_Delicious Shots_

_A Dallison/Stydia Fanfiction_

~Lydia~

"Allison! I thought I was the fashion obsessed friend?!" Lydia called out to Allison as she was growing impatient with her dark haired friend. The two had plans for a double date that Lydia had set up with one of the guys she'd met earlier that summer. Lydia had spent most of her summer helping Allison get over her break up ex-boyfriend, Isaac. He and Allison had been high school sweethearts, well at least Allison had thought so. About two weeks before graduation she found out that he had been cheating on her on and off for about six months. Allison was devastated for weeks. Lydia was sick of seeing her best friend mope around their apartment, so she started taking Allison out with her.

Today was the last Saturday before they started their fall semester. Unfortunately the only way they could enjoy their last free weekend would be if Allison was actually active in their activities. Lydia tapped her fingers impatiently on the back of the sofa before she finally heard Allison's bedroom door open. The brunette walked out in a pair of jeans, a graphic t-shirt and high top converse. Lydia's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Allison, what the hell?!"

Allison sighed and began to speak, but Lydia held her hand up and stopped her before she made up some excuse on why she didn't want to go.

"We've been through this all summer. I've said it a million times. There's no way for you to get out of this. Now go change into something more appropriate for the occasion."

Allison rolled her eyes and turned back to her room as Lydia called after her.

"Don't make me come in there and dress you myself."

Lydia sat on the couch and pulled out her phone to text the guys informing them that they'll be a little late.

~Derek~

Tonight was a slow night at Derek's restaurant. It was strange, especially for it being Saturday. A handful of his staff had been out as well. This had pushed him into a waiter position. Not that he minded waiting, it allowed him to see the expressions on people's faces when they ate his food. It's usually a good way to put him into a good mood. Especially tonight, it would have been he and his ex-fiancé's wedding day. So waiting tables and cooking helped take his mind off of the latter event.

Derek peeked around his head out of the kitchen to see if he was needed. He spotted a group that had been seated in his section and the hostess walking in his direction. Fixing his chef coat, he walked out nodding at the hostess. As he reached the table he pulled out his pad and pen.

"Good evening. My name is Derek I'm-"

He began to speak, but trailed off as his eyes fell on a beautiful brunette that sat before him. The way her dark hair fell around her shoulders. She shared the same lonely look in her brown eyes that he'd held in his own. Even the smile on her face reminded him of the one he had after his break up. Everything about this girl brought his thoughts all to a stop.

"Hello," the other female snapped at him, "it's rude to stare you know?"

Derek quickly apologized before proceeding to take their orders. The rest of the night he couldn't help but think of the girl.

~Allison~

After dinner the guy that had been with Lydia dragged them to a park that was just around the corner from the restaurant. Allison wasn't having that great of a time. She had to admit, her best friend had great taste in men, but she wasn't really in the dating mood. Of course, Lydia wouldn't allow her to stay home.

Allison had spent her entire summer being dragged around the town with Lydia. If it wasn't a double date it was shopping. She hadn't gone out this much in high school, or even with Isaac. The brunette missed her ex-boyfriend. Even after what had happened he was her first love. They'd spent majority of their high school years together.

"What did I do wrong?" She said a loud.

"What do you mean?" Her date gave her a curious look.

"What? Oh… Nothing." Allison hadn't realized she'd been so wrapped in her thoughts. She muttered an apology and tucked her hair behind her ears before reaching into her purse for her phone. Her eyes widened when it wasn't there.

"Um… I have to go back to the restaurant."

Lydia turned to her with a quizzical look, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just left my phone I think."

"I'll go with you." Allison's date offered.

"No thanks. It's just around the corner. I'll be right back." Allison quickly walked off before anyone could object with her.

As she walked back to the restaurant her thoughts began to drift back to Isaac. It had been three months since their break-up, and Allison had moved passed the raging anger phase now she was in the phase where she wanted to talk it all out with him. Would they really be able to work things out? Did she really want him back? Or was she just so hurt that she was masking her real feelings?

Allison pulled herself from her thoughts just as she approached the restaurant. As she entered the hostess smiled brightly at her.

"Hello again. Can I help you with something?"

"I think I left my phone here by accident."

The hostess nodded, reaching down into the podium and pulled out a white Samsung S4.

"Thank you so much. Have a great night." Allison unlocked her phone, checking if she had any messages, as she walked out of the restaurant. Not paying much attention she ran right into someone, and dropped her phone. A hand reached down and caught her phone before it hit the ground. Allison looked from her phone to the person in preparation to apologize, but her words stopped in her throat as she realized who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

~Allison's POV~

His voice rang in her ears as he spoke. She just stood there in disbelief. After all this time, Allison's body couldn't register how this was possible. All the times she'd gone out these past few months, and the two were just running into one another. She knew San Diego was a large city, but of all the nights, it was the night she had been the most distraught about everything that had happened. After what had felt like forever, Allison pulled herself from her mind focusing on the male before her.

"Have you heard a word I said?" He asked.

"What? I'm sorry." Allison shook her head.

"I asked if you were doing well." Isaac rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I…um…sure." Allison didn't know how to answer the question. Scratch that, she did know how to answer it. She was doing horribly. The thoughts of him tormented her every day. Just as she'd thought she was over him, those thoughts would come right back. Now he stood before her. He had that awkward adorable smile with his deep blue eyes, even the way he stood with a slight lean that made him look shorter than he actually was. Everything about him pulled her in, but she couldn't deal with it. Not tonight. She held her hand out and did her best to avoid eye contact with him.

"I'm kind of doing something important. May I have my phone please?"

"What's so important you can't talk for a bit?" Isaac asked as he placed the phone in her hand, letting his rest there a moment.

"Does it matter? Can't I just be out doing something important without being questioned?" She looked down at their hands a moment before quickly pulling away.

"I just want to talk to you." Isaac caught her by her wrist. Seconds after a hand gripped Isaac's wrist.

~Derek's POV~

There were two other couples after the group with the gorgeous brunette left. After they left Derek helped clean before walking out. As he was getting into his car, he realized that he'd left his chef coat. He pulled around to the front of the restaurant, as he got out he looked around walking to the door. He spotted a couple talking and thought nothing of it. After retrieving his coat he exited the restaurant, and proceeded to lock the door. As he turned around, he glanced up and spotted the couple still standing there. Just before he looked away he saw the guy grab the girl's wrist. Walking over to them he noticed it was the brunette from earlier. Derek took hold of the other male's wrist.

"Let the girl go." He kept his voice calm

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Now let her go."

The boy looked at the brunette quizzically.

"Is that true, Allison?"

Derek finally looked down at the brunette, meeting her eyes for the first time. For a moment he'd forgotten about the entire situation at hand. Her eyes weren't a normal brown like most peoples, they were more of an amber brown. Derek had been lost in them until she spoke.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend."

"So that's what was so important? You've gone off and replaced me?!"

"Isaac…"

"Three months. That's all it's taken you whor—"

"Hey! Back off! Clearly, she's over you."

The other male released Allison and stepped back Derek felt slightly relieved that he'd surrendered. When a fist came flying his way he knew this guy wasn't giving up.


End file.
